gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
'The EITC Lord' Issue 2
News Section EITC Fashion Latest From London Advertisements Q&A News 1.War! In the last issue it was said that there was a possibility that Leon had turned a new leaf and might not attempt to take over the EITC again. This theory has been blown out of the water by the recent events of Saturday, February 19. It all started on a bright and sunny day on Tortuga, Leon had recently publicly announced that he was the surpreme head of the EITC. Leon and some of his men were standing around after it when Johnny Goldtimbers, Leon's father, and a few other men launched an assassination attempt on Leon. Johnny and his men were beaten back but soon Samuel Redbeard arrived to see what was going on. Soon troops were caled in on both sides and a massive standoff occured. After a time Samuel gave the order to attack, leading to the Battle of the Rocky Points. Screenshot 2011-02-19 15-00-39.jpg Screenshot 2011-02-19 15-00-18.jpg Screenshot 2011-02-19 14-59-40.jpg Screenshot 2011-02-19 14-59-20.jpg (Here are several screenshots of the standoff before the Battle of the Rocky Points) The Battle of the Rocky Points was a massive ship battle that took place between Leon, his men and allies, and Samuel, his men and allies. The battle was lopsided in favor of Samuel and ended when Leon retreated to Kingshead. This was the first battle of the second civil war Leon has started. Once again the Caribbean is at war, guilds are quickly choosing sides. Some say that this war will do even more damage to the EITC then the first. Others say that a total collapse of the EITC is possible. Because of the extreme importance of the war, a bi-daily war report will be published starting tomorrow. We can only hope that this war may be shorter and less costly then the last. 2.The Ship of the Line: A New Breakthrough in Ship Technology The Ship of the Line, the largest and most powerful ship to ever sail the Caribbean. Speculation has aroused over it's avalibility to players in the future. For a time it was on the test server but was soon removed for editing. Although unconfirmed, some say that it will be out by the end of March. With numerous broadside cannons and deck guns to spare, it would be a battle winner in almost all cases. The catch? With an incredibly high cost of 200,000 gold and an unknown level requirement, only the rich and experienced seaman will be able to accquire it. One EITC member said that he can't wait until it comes out but he needs alot more money, another states that he has enough money but does not know if his sailing level is high enough. Due to its incredible power in battle, many guilds and groups are attempting to accquire the massive amounts of money required to purchase multiples of it. If it does come out it will play a important part in ship battles in the future. EITC Fashion Valentine's Day Clothes Although avalible to be bought at a peddler, the valentine's day outfit is still a rare and valuable outfit. There are two ways to accquire the valentine's day outfit. First, by comepleting a quest in which you must visit an EITC Grunt named Erin Armorous, kill beasts and run errands. While this takes time, it also gives notorieity and saves money. The second option is to simply buy it from a peddler. Although slightly expensive, it saves time and a valentine's day hat, pants and boots are also avalible for purchase. EITC Best Dressed This week's EITC Best Dressed Award goes to Elizabeth of the Co. Republic. for an excellent pirate/EITC look. Latest from London Earlier this week, English sailors brought news of new outfits being sent from London. Who designed these outfits? Are they for the EITC, or Navy? That's a question only time can answer. They say these expensive uniforms are called: The Admiral. Tea taxes are still on rise. As said in our last issue, many people think the prices will rise once again. In an attempt to earn more profit, the tea companies of London have begun raising prices to buy it. This means the EITC will now become even more of a middleman for tea districution and consumption. Will this be how it is from now on, or will it just pass? All we know is: buy your tea before it's too expensive! Advertisements Join the Co. Republic! If your a pirate who wants to become an EITC, if your former EITC who wants to come back, or if your one of Leon's men and hes getting on your nerves then join the Co. Republic! We are an EITC guild allied with Samuel Redbeard and headed by Lord Cad Bane. (Guild code not avalible at the moment, for information contact Lord Cad Bane on his talk page) Q&A (No Q&A avalible at the moment, if you would like one of your questions posted in 'The EITC Lord' contact Lord Cad Bane on his talk page) 'The EITC Lord' Category:Newspapers Category:'The EITC Lord' Category:POTCO